Snotty Boy
If you hear his laugh they say its already too late, once he senses you its said you will die within Steven days. The movie "The Ring" was based off of him as well as "Paranormal Activity". His friends are actually scared of him and only associate with him in exchange for their lives. Saying his name will summon him and is a sure way to bring about your own death. Early life After being created by Dag the Coyote Snotty Boy went on a homicidal rampage ended only by Otis deafeating Dag scaring Snotty Boy temporarily into hiding so be could learn how to harness his powers. Personality Snotty Boy is dim-witted, mean-spirited, selfish, spoiled, unpleasant, greedy, dishonest, bratty, and obnoxious. He enjoys torturing the animals, his best friends, and Mr. Beady, which is the basis of the hatred by them. However, he only bullies his uncle when Mrs. Beady isn't around. He is also rude towards his parents and often mocks them as well. In the film, Snotty Boy claims that he invented the sport of cow tipping (which Otis and the Jersey Cows got revenge for later on). Snotty Boy constantly boasts and arrogantly brags about having "skills" that he clearly doesn't have (such as possessing Karate skills, psychic abilities, insults, and salsa dance moves). He annoys everyone, except Mrs. Beady, whom he acts sweet and innocently to until she is out of earshot. Snotty Boy's range of insults are rather limited and unimaginative, usually just resorting to "stinky," "stupid," or other basic insults. He says that no one exposes his undies and lives. In the episode "A Tale of Two Snottys," Nora mistook an amnesia-ridden Snotty Boy for a talking camel. In the premiere episode of the series, Snotty Boy is given the chore of watching the animals when the Farmer has to leave for the weekend to a non-existent event called "TurnipCon". Instead, he takes to tormenting and hurting them. The animals seek revenge on Snotty Boy by pummeling him with eggs, stuffing him inside a bundle of hay, and then springing him into the air. His uncle then removes all the hay off of Snotty Boy with a chainsaw. Snotty Boy had a large pet snake named Stinky McStupidhead, whom he mistreated and tried to feed Pip to. In the end, Pip was rescued and Snotty Boy was outwitted by Otis and his best friends by having his pants pulled down, being given an electric shock, and finally being swallowed by the enraged Stinky. Apparently, removal from Stinky was extremely painful. In "Some Like It Snotty," Otis disguised himself as a girl and ended up dating Snotty Boy. Soon, he discovered that Snotty Boy was two-timing him and was also dating a horse, who was dressed as a woman. In the episode "Snotty and Snottier," it is revealed that he has an older cousin called Phlegmy Boy, who is worse than him. Phlegmy Boy's abuse of Snotty Boy could possibly be the reason for Snotty Boy's bullying nature. Appearance Snotty Boy wears a purple short-sleeved jersey with a yellow neckline / sleeve hems and a purple number 2 with a yellow outline on it, blue jeans, and red and white sneakers. He has short curly red hair, blue eyes, and a large pig-like upturned nose. He also has a lot of pimples and braces. Trivia *He has commited most assassinations and atrocities throughout history *He does not need nourishment as the nightmares he induces on mortals sustain him *His favorite movie is Megamind Trivia Barnyard Movie Snotty Boy.jpg Back at the barnyard snotty boy ha ha.png|Snotty Boy, as he appears in Back at the Barnyard Back at the Barnyard Snotty Boy.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains